War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights
"There has been an awakening!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights is a new game in Infinity Ward's Alternate WOH Series, and an Alternate Sequel to War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory. This game is described as an 'Expansion' of the Post-Villain Armada Series in the War of Heroes Universe. Players will step into the shoes of Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett as they face a new threat from the now crippled and destroyed Villain Armada known as the Knights of The Armada! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release on June 1st, 2019, a whole year after the first game, ''War Of Heroes: Global Warfare. '' Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett (Visions and Flashbacks) * Daisy Ridley as Kayla Barton * John Boyega as Blake Everett * Scott Porter as Luke * Dan White as Mike * Brandon Routh as David 'Hesh' Walker * Scott Whyte as Logan Walker * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * Dohnmall Gleason as General Nux Character Bios Kyle Reese - Kyle is a 13 year old member of The Hero Coalition, and was a major fighter in the War Against the Villain Armada. After the Villain Armada was destroyed in the Shattered Nexus Explosion and Scarecrow was killed, Kyle went back to a normal life in his home city of San Francisco after the War had ended in Coaliton Victory. However, this all comes under threat when the remains of the Villain Armada come back with their latest upgrade: The Armada Knights! Kyle uses an ARK-7 with a Recon Sight, Grip and QuickDraw. Kyle has also had a change in appearance in this game: his hair is longer, down to the bottom of his neck, and is light brown instead of dark brown. He also keeps his iconic Scavenger Outfit he wore during the last 2 games, but it is strapped with Shotgun Shells, Ammo Clips and he has added a sewn-on hood to it. Clementine Everett - Kyle's love interest and resigned member of the Coalition. She now stays with Kyle in San Francisco under the guardianship of Lee's brother, Blake Everett. With a new guardian and Kyle backing her up, Clementine must now face the Armada Knights with their help, and the help of the Hero Coalition, which has now become the Global Superpower known as the United Dimensions Coalition. She uses a HVK-30 with a Recon Sight, Foregrip, Advanced Rifling and a Collapsable Stock. Jackson Pearce - Member of the United Dimensions Coalition and combatant in the War Against the Villain Armada. After the Battle of Los Angles, Destruction of The Villain Armada and the Rebuilding of Earth-135, Jacks now concentrates on snuffing out the remains of the crippled Armada. But what he and everyone else does not know is that an even more powerful threat is coming: The Villain Order! Jacks uses a Man-O-War (or MOW) Assault Rifle with a Varix Sight, Grip and Advanced Rifling. John Connor - Leader of the United Dimensions Coalition and new President of The United States. In this installment, John acts as a guardian to Kyle, even becoming the closest thing he has to a father, after Dennis Reese (Kyle's father) was killed in the War Against the Villain Armada. John uses an M18A9 Plasma Rifle with an ACOG Scope, Heat Sink and Parabolic Microphone (the PM being a Tracker that can pick up Silenced enemies and gunfire, and highlight hidden enemies). Blake Everett - Lee Everett's younger brother and Clementine's adoptive uncle. Assuming guardianship over Clementine after the Destruction of The Villain Armada, Blake is a key member of the United Dimensions Coalition, serving as one of their representatives on the Multiverse Security Council in Lee's place and is their official Secretary of Multiversal Defense. Blake uses a RCEA-15 Hybrid Rifle with a Holo-Sight, Direct Energy Bullets and an Extended Magazine. David 'Hesh' Walker - Veteran of the War Against the Villain Armada and member of the Multiversal Security Forces. Hesh is a natural born leader, and despite being rough around the edges, manages to pull through in any combat situation. He uses a SC-2010 with an ACOG Sight, Muzzle Brake and Grenade Launcher. Logan Walker - Member of the now-defunct Hero Coalition and Mercenary for the United Dimensions Coalition, also a Guard for the Multiverse Security Council. Logan uses an ARC-250 Direct Energy Assault Rifle with a Heat Sink, ACOG Sight and Grip. Trailer E3 2019 Teaser The teaser trailer opens with an overshot of a massive platform, which has several Armada Knights standing above thousands of Armada Soldiers, along with Walker Tanks, VTOL Warships and Carrier Flagships somewhere in Deep Space as Armadeus Ren, one of the Armada's Knights, says "There has been an awakening... Have you felt it?" as it shows Kyle Reese looking at the sky in shock as the shadow of a Carrier Flagship looms above him. The trailer then shows Armadeus walking through the woods and igniting a Plasma Sword, while Kyle does the same and gets ready to face Armadeus in a massive Snowstorm. "Nothing to Fight For" Full-Length Trailer The trailer opens showing a door opening as Kyle Reese is seen as he starts scavenging through a destroyed and crashed Carrier Flagship, which is filled with holes and dents with dead skeletons all over the place. Kyle then rappels down into the Cargo Bay of the Ship as a voice-over of Kayla Barton asks "Who are you?" and then Kyle answers "I'm nobody." as it shows Kyle walking through the San Francisco Outskirts, carrying Ship Parts he has found in the Carrier Flagship, which is crashed and buried in the Forest behind him. The trailer then shows Armadeus Ren in front of thousands of Armada Troops assembled below under a Platform adorned with Flags of The Villain Armada, and then switches to Blake Everett (Lee's brother) as he takes off a Helmet, and his voice-over says "I was raised to do one thing. Now I have nothing to fight for!" as it shows a damaged Armada VTOL crashing into the Chicago Outskirts. The trailer then shows Armadeus Ren in the Order Flagship as he is looking into Space, and saying "Nothing will stand in our way. I will finish... What you started!" as it shows Scarecrow's destroyed Helmet and Mask, and then pans over to Ozone's destroyed Omnidroid Armor, kept in a glass casing. It then shows Armadeus as he is torturing Aiden Pearce by tapping into his Umbrakinesis, and then causes Aiden to scream in terror as he sees Chicago being destroyed by The Villain Order (the new, reorganized version of The Villain Armada). The trailer then shows a Fighter Ship flying through the wreckage of the crashed Carrier Flagship that Kyle was seen in earlier, as it is chased by 2 Armada Fighter Jets and Kayla is heard saying "There are legends about you and Clementine Everett, how you stopped the Armada." and then Kyle is seen, and he says "They're true. All of them!" and then it shows several scenes such as: Armadeus and several other Knights of The Armada standing on a muddy hill in the rain, with several dead bodies around them and Armadeus' Plasma Sword is ignited. It then shows several XRE-15 Fighter Jets flying across a lake as they Carpet Bomb a Town below, where the forces of the United Dimensions Coalition and The Villain Order are fighting a huge battle, while Kyle is heard saying "The Coalition. The Armada..." and it shows Blake as he walks towards a Ship, and several other UDC Pilots run to their Fighters, while an XRE-15 fires at an Armada VTOL, which explodes above a City getting destroyed by a huge battle. Synopsis The year is 2016, 2 years after The Hero Coalition has won the War Against the Villain Armada, crushing The Villain Armada. Having completely rebuilt Earth-135 across the last 2 years, the Coalition has wiped out the remains of the Armada and has become a Global Superpower known as the United Dimensions Coalition, and is now the largest Government in The Multiverse. However, what the UDC and even its best Heroes doesn't know is that a new faction known as the Knights of The Armada, under the leadership of Armadeus Ren, have founded the Villain Armada's successor... The Villain Order! Plot Prologue/Intro The game starts showing moving stills of characters from the previous games fighting against Ozone, while Kyle Reese narrates "2 years ago, in 2014, a mysterious Military Fleet known as The Villain Armada launched a massive, global Invasion of Earth. After 5 months of brutal death, destruction and all out War... Our side, The Hero Coalition, pulled through and launched a pre-emptive assault on their Main Base, in Occupied Washington DC. We stopped them by killing both their leaders: Ozone, and his younger brother, Scarecrow. Now that the Armada has been pushed back, crippled and destroyed, the Coalition founded the United Dimensions Coalition, rebuilding every City and Nation on Earth. My name is Kyle Reese, salvation of Humanity, and now... This is just the start of my story!" and the screen turns to black, showing a quote: "Nearly all men can withstand adversity. But if you want to test a man's character... Give him power! - Abraham Lincoln" and then the game shows the title: War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights, and the Game begins. The game then switches to the year 2016 in the San Francisco Outskirts as a young boy in a Desert Scavenger Outfit walks through the scarred Dunes, where the city of San Francisco is seen nearby, completely rebuilt and going through huge climate change. A slight breeze then comes in and the boy's hood is blown off, revealing him to be the 13 year old Kyle Reese, who activates his Data Glove and scans 200 metres ahead, before finding a huge Crash Signature on his Holographic Map. Kyle then activates his Earpiece and says "Kayla, I've found the Crash Signal you were talking about. Looks like a Class-V Armada Carrier." and Kayla, in another location, responds "That Ship crashed down here after the Shattered Nexus Explosion. It's been buried after sandstorms and rain." and then Kyle asks "How much Cargo do you think is left?" and Kayla answers "Don't know. But we will make a mint from it all. Get back here safe, Kyle." and then Kyle keeps walking across the Dunes, which are littered with crashed Fighter Jets, VTOL Warships, AC-130s and other Aircraft, along with a massive, 2000-foot Class-V Armada Ship buried within the San Francisco Dunes. Later, Kyle is seen climbing up the Hull of the Crashed Armada Ship in the San Francisco Dunes, as he reaches the top and stands up, breathing heavily and looking towards the City of San Francisco. He then shields his eyes from the Sun and says through his Earpiece "Kayla, I wish you could see the view from up here. It's beautiful." and Kayla responds "We don't have time for sightseeing, Kyle. Just get those Weapons and Ship Parts, then get the Hell out of there. That bucket's probably hanging by a thread!" and then Kyle throws a Rope down from a hole in the Ship's Bridge, before rappelling down into the Crashed Armada Ship, which is filled with dents, holes and dead bodies of Armada Soldiers, along with Sand that has been swept in by Sandstorms. Kyle then starts going through the Corridors of the Crashed Ship, grabbing several Weapons and pieces of Cargo, before continuing on to the Bridge. However, he hears a clunking noise coming from another party of the Ship, then takes out his Python Revolver and opens the door, but somebody grabs him by the arm and punches him, and he blind-fires at the assailant, who dodges the shots and flips over him, and Kyle aims at his attacker to see that the attacker is a Villain Order Soldier. The Soldier then attacks again, but Kyle counters and kicks the Troop in the head, and then shoots him in the chest, killing him. Then, the whole Ship starts shaking, and Kyle mutters "Oh, crap!" as the floor gives way and Kyle falls down, and Kyle screams as he falls towards the steel floors below. However, someone catches Kyle, and he hears a voice say "It's a long way from San Francisco for you to come dropping in." and he sees Clementine holding him a few centimeters from the floor, and he says "Clementine? What are you doing here?" and then Clementine helps him to his feet, saying "Well, I was... Looking for you, Kyle." and then Kyle blushes, asking "Really? Why?" and Clementine points to the dead Order Troop, saying "It's not over, Kyle. The Armada may be gone, but there's something that succeeded them: A new faction called The Villain Order." and the screen turns to black. The game then switches to 3 hours later, in the San Francisco Outskirts, as Kyle and Clementine are seen in the now-rebuilt Reese Home. Kyle then asks "So, you came all the way from Chicago looking for me?" and Clementine answers "Well, yeah. You and some Ancient Artifacts left behind after the War Against the Villain Armada." and Kyle asks her "What 'Artifacts'?" and Clementine hands him a File containing pictures of Ozone's destroyed Omnidroid Armor and Scarecrow's melted Helmet and Mask. He then looks at another File and sees pictures of dead members of the United Dimensions Coalition, and asks "How did these guys get killed?" and Clementine explains "Most of the Multiverse Security Council doesn't believe they even exist. The ones that do call them the 'Knights of The Armada'. They're held responsible for dozens of assassination attempts on UDC Officials ever since the UDC was founded, and Earth was repaired." then Kyle tells her "The we should stop them. We stopped the Armada before, we can do it again." and he starts to head over to the Weapons Room, but Clementine grabs him by the hand and says "Wait, Kyle... You need to consider this: the Knights are working for The Villain Order, and that Army is massive on its own. But the Knights of The Armada are only made up of Villain Knights. You know how those Villains operate!" and then Kyle reassures her, saying "I've faced about 9 Knights, and they all got killed facing me. We can do this together, Clem. Both of us." and then Clementine asks him "Is this you trying to make me feel better about this?" and Kyle responds "Yeah. Did it work?" and then Clementine gets closer to him, saying "Not really." and she kisses him on the lips, then pulls away and says "But you knew it was worth a shot, didn't you?" and then Kyle responds "Yeah. Guess it's just you and me to face the Order, as usual." and then they hear a voice say "You two are not doing this alone." and they see John Connor standing in the doorway. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to Deep Space as the camera pans away from Earth, and then shows the Moon get overshadowed by the shape of an Armada Spaceship, which then flies over the Moon and then deploys several Fighter Ships, which start flying towards Earth. At the same time, Luke (a character from Walking Dead: Season 2) is seen in a small Mountain Village at night, and then Mike (another TWD Character) hands him a Data Recovery Module and says "Here, Luke. This contains Intel on the New Armada's plans." and then Luke responds "Thanks, Mike. Listen, the Multiversal Security Forces can help you! If you come with me, we can-" but then Mike says "You know I can't. Because of my past with the Armada..." but their conversation is cut short when they see several lights in the Sky, and hear the roar of Fighter Ship engines. The people in the Village then start arming each other with Weapons as Armada Forces approach, landing and then beginning to fire at the Villagers, charging out as Luke fores at the Troops as well, and Mike yells "Go! I'll hold them off!" and then Luke runs away as the Armada Troops start to destroy the Village, and Mike guns several of them down as the Villagers are all massacred or captured, and then Luke gets into an XRE-15 Fighter Jet and uses the Laser Minigun to kill dozens of charging Armada Troops, but then a Grenade is thrown next to the Fighter Jet, and Luke screams "Shit!!" as he jumps out of the Jet, which explodes and blasts him back. Back in the Village, which is now in flames and ruins, a massive Carrier Ship lands and then opens the Ramp as Mike is taken by Armada Troops in front of it. As several Armada Troops march out of the Ship, they get into a formation and salute as Armadeus Ren, leader of The Villain Order and successor to Ozone, walks out and then goes over to Mike, breathing heavily through his Mask and asking "There was a Hero Knight here. Where is he?" and then Mike spits in his face (or on his Mask) and then says "Fuck you, Armada scum!" and then Armadeus tells him "You truly do not know who you are mocking, do you, Mike? When you served in the Armada, you could have been so much more. Perhaps one of Ozone's High Guard!" and then Mike tells him "Ozone? That fucking asshole was insane, and the 'Supreme Commander' of an Army made up of fascist psychopaths!" and then Armadeus just stops talking, and then says "Give my regards to Lee Everett..." and then he ignites his Crossguard Plasma Sword (which is a replica of Kylo Ren's Lightsaber from Star Wars: The Force Awakens) and then raises it, swinging it through the air and then decapitating Mike with it. Luke then yells "No!!" and then tries to shoot Armadeus using a REX-14 Direct Energy Laser Rifle, but Armadeus quickly turns around and then stops the Laser in mid-air using Telekinesis, before gripping Luke in place as 2 Armada Troops punch him and then drag him to Armadeus, before searching him. However, he finds nothing and then punches Luke, before furiously asking "Where is the Intel?!" and then Luke chuckles, then mocks Armadeus by saying "Oh, what's that? It's just, I couldn't understand you with that dumbass Mask you have!" and then Armadeus just gestures to the Troops to take Luke on to the Ship, which they do as Captain Phasma (another Villain in this game adapted from Star Wars: The Force Awakens) walks up to Armadeus and asks "Sir... The Villagers?" and then Armadeus answers "Kill them. All of them!" as he walks away, and the Armada Troops all slaughter the Villagers. The game then switches to a few hours later as Armadeus walks through the Armada Carrier Ship as General Nux tells him "I wasn't aware that you had one of the UDC's greatest Pilots, Ren. Where is the Intel, though?" and then Armadeus tells him "There was nothing on him. We can only assume he used a Internal Server Download to upload the Intel to the New Coalition Servers, draining the Recovery Module." and then Nux turns to him and says "You know that the Supreme Commander wants the Intel! He requests your presence at his next arrival, Ren. He will not be satisfied with your lack of progress!" and then Armadeus snaps back, saying "Your Troops will be punished for that, General! Snoke will spare me, I am the leader of the Knights of The Armada." and then he walks away, and Nux shudders slightly in fear. Armadeus then goes over to a Holding Cell and then enters, seeing Luke strapped to a Torture Machine, and he says "You have no idea who you are messing with here... Luke. Do you really want to go before Supreme Leader Snoke and answer for your offenses towards The Villain Order?" and then Luke looks at him and laughs, before saying "Go... And fuck yourself, you Ozone knock-off!" and then Armadeus uses Telekinesis to start choking Luke, furiously saying "You dare insult the Ultimate Villain Lord?! You will tell me... Where you hid the Intel... Or you will feel the power of Ozone!" and he starts using his Superhuman Powers to access Luke's Mind, and then starts psychologically torturing him for the location of the Intel, and then Luke eventually lets out a scream of pain, and the Game cuts to Armadeus walking out of the Cell, saying "The Intel, I know where it is!" and General Nux says "Excellent, Ren. The Supreme Leader requests your presence in the Knights Quarters now!" and then Armadeus and Nux walk through the Ship. The game then shows a shot of Deep Space as two Armada Space Fighters fly through Space and then a huge, Planet-like Flagship with the Symbol of The Villain Order and a gigantic Blast Cannon in its Core is seen, and Supreme Leader Snoke is heard saying "The Intel will soon be delivered to the New Hero Coalition, which will lead them to this Flagship!" and then it shows the Knights Quarters inside the Flagship, as Armadeus, Nux and various other Villain Knights all bow before Snoke. Snoke then picks up Ozone's Destroyed Helmet and looks at it, saying "If the Coalition finds Inflictor Base now... Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett are sure to come here!" and then Nux tells him "Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility-" and then Snoke stands up immediately, bellowing "General! The strategy has now changed..." and then Wiliam Carver (the main Villain of The Walking Dead: Season 2) comes forward and says "Inflictor Base has readied its Blast Cannon. We are ready to lay waste to the UDC with this Super-Weapon! With the United Dimensions Coalition out of the way, the New Hero Coalition will have no chance in defeating us, and we will stop them before they kill every Villain known to exist." and then Snoke sits in his Throne, saying "Go. Oversee the preparation of the Blast Cannon." and then Carver, Nux, Phasma and Armadeus bow before him, and Carver says "Of course, my Lord." and then all of the Villain Knights start to walk out of the Knighs Quarters, but Snoke motions to a shadowed figure and says "Ozone, wait a moment..." and then the shadows figure walks towards Snoke and reveals himself as Ozone, who is now heavily scarred, mangled and burnt after the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare. Ozone then kneels before Snoke, who says "There has been an Awakening... Have you felt it?" and then Ozone looks up at the Supreme Leader and answers "Yes." and then Snoke tells him "There's something more. The Intel we seek has made its way to the San Francisco Dunes, and one of the greatest Legendary Heroes is your son... Jackson Pearce." and then Ozone simply stares at Snoke and says "He means nothing to me." and then Snoke leans forward in his Throne and responds "Even you, the former Ultimate Villain Lord, have never faced such a test!" and then Ozone tells him "By the grace of your training, I will not let my emotions overcome me!" and then Snoke says "We shall see, Ozone... We shall see!" as he vanishes from the Knights Quarters, and all that remains in his place is the Throne that Snoke was on, and Ozone's Destroyed Helmet, which Ozone looks at for a few seconds, and then ignites his Plasma Sword and screams in rage, swinging the Plasma Sword and cutting the floor and walls multiple times. In the Holding Cells, two Armada Troops approach Luke in his Cell, and one of the Troops says "Get up, Luke. Carver wants to talk to you. You remember Carver, right?" as he takes out his E-11 Direct Energy Rifle and shoots the other Armada Troop, before taking his Helmet off and revealing himself as Blake Everett (Clementine's adoptive uncle and guardian). Luke then gets up and asks "Blake? What the fuck are you doing here?!" and then Blake responds "I infiltrated these guys' Ranks and managed to blend in as one of their Troops. Listen, I've been eavesdropping in the Knighs Quarters, and it turns out these guys have a Squad that they call the 'Knights of The Armada'. Their leader is a Villain Lord named Supreme Leader Snoke. Let's move!" and then Luke plays along, being taken by Blake to the Flagship Hangar, and then Blake whispers "Play along, the Troops won't notice us. See that Armada Fighter?" and then Luke looks at an Armada Fighter (which heavily resembles a TIE Fighter from Star Wars: The Force Awakens), saying "What about it?" and Blake answers "I'll shoot, you fly." as they walk towards the Armada Fighter.